


毗狼人

by kexi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexi/pseuds/kexi





	1. Chapter 1

　　唐乏初把刘之夏收拾利索后，就把人绑上了，绑的结结实实，脚上还为防止意外多绑了两层，最后盖上被子，坐在一旁叹气。  
　　颇有些老父亲拿调皮儿子搞出来的烂摊子没法子的感觉。  
　　刘之夏估计是被咬了几口，惊吓过度昏过去了，身上倒是没怎么受伤，多得都是皮外伤。  
　　毕竟是刘家的孩子，估计今天晚上就会有人出来找他，这下麻烦可大了。  
　　莫咽又在屋里踱步，他的小辫儿跟着一翘一翘的，然后他看向唐乏初，忍不住问道：“你不给我搞吃的？”  
　　唐乏初烦着呢，支着脑袋面无表情道：“去拿中午剩的菜吃了，还有几个馍馍。”  
　　莫咽蹲下来，扇了下围着自己飞的蚊子，“太淡，吃不下。”  
　　“有酱油，自个儿拿。”  
　　莫咽又看了他几眼，任劳任怨的去拿吃的了。过了会儿他端来些东西，听着顶棱光当的，唐乏初被他搞得有些烦，投过去一瞥，愣愣道：“你拿香油干什么？”  
　　莫咽正窝在小桌子旁拿大馒头沾香油吃，他蹭了满嘴油，疑惑地看着唐乏初：“嗯？”  
　　唐乏初要笑死了。  
　　他笑得喘不过气，最后锤了自己两下。  
　　这动静按说不小，可是刘之夏还是没醒。唐乏初站起来，又拍了拍富家公子哥的小白脸：“喂？喂！”  
　　然后公子哥的身上发出叮叮的声音，唐乏初摸索出来一个手机，有一个显示“二舅”的人给他发消息：小夏，快来吃饭了。  
　　唐乏初回道：在朋友家吃饭，晚点回去。  
　　等了会儿，那人回他：早点回来。  
　　松了口气，唐乏初觉得这个事儿能拖一会儿是一会儿。  
　　这边沾香油吃完整个大馒头的莫咽鼓着腮帮子说：“怎么了？”  
　　唐乏初没好气道：“还不是你捅的篓子。”  
　　莫咽哼哼两声。  
　　唐乏初看了莫咽一眼：“你脸怎么搞得，这么红。”  
　　莫咽学着刚刚唐乏初的样子锤了自己两下，他甩了甩头，“热。”  
　　唐乏初对他说，“去风扇那儿站着去。”  
　　莫咽卷起来衣服擦了把汗，走到呼啦啦的旧风扇前站着，他盯着摇头晃脑的风扇，随着它摇头的方向改变着自己的位置，即使这样他依然满头大汗，还下意识伸出舌头来散热。  
　　唐乏初盯着它，总觉得它有些不对，于是叫了声：“喂，没什么事儿吧。”  
　　莫咽很难受，他满脸涨红的半眯着眼睛扭头去看唐乏初，少年的皮肤本就白，此时透着发粉的红，更显得他皮肤娇嫩。他半吐着舌头，眯着眼睛茫然地瞥着唐乏初。  
　　“有点渴，”他干巴巴地说，指着自己的喉咙，“在烧。”  
　　唐乏初看着莫咽发呆，莫咽这样子看得他都喉咙发干，良久才“啊”了两声，四处看了看，站起来去给莫咽倒水。  
　　莫咽已经开始咳嗽了，他弯着腰，扶着桌边在剧烈地咳嗽。唐乏初这下是真的意识到不对了，他快步走到莫咽跟前，皱着眉问：“你怎么样？喂……”  
　　莫咽觉得唐乏初的皮肤很凉，像林子里的凉石，贴着很舒服。  
　　他垂着眼睛朝唐乏初看去，夏日的夜里，唐乏初只穿了个白背心和灰色贴身短裤，那短裤将唐乏初臀部饱满的线条衬的相当漂亮，莫咽咽了口唾沫，甩了甩头，离唐乏初稍微远了些，他不知道自己该想什么才是对的，因为他觉得自己现在想的事情就非常的不对。  
　　唐乏初想去扶他，莫咽躲开了，唐乏初“嘶”了声，“怎么了？”  
　　莫咽摇摇头，他粗重地喘息着，努力让自己低着头不抬起来，但唐乏初朝他走了两步，他的目光就落到了唐乏初结实的大腿上，这让他的喉结又动了动。  
　　他叫唐乏初：“你离我远点。”  
　　唐乏初狐疑的停下来，他把手面向着莫咽举了起来，示意自己不会乱动，“你这状态……不会是发情期到了吧？”  
　　莫咽吸了口气：“我不知道。但是，你别过来。”  
　　唐乏初愣了下，喉咙干干的问他：“为什么我不能过去？”  
　　唐乏初的心里有了种猜测，这让他有些燥热起来。  
　　然而莫咽接下来却说道：“我现在想吃了你。”  
　　唐乏初：……  
　　唐乏初：“靠。”  
　　莫咽觉得自己表达不明白自己的意思，这让他很苦恼，他蹲下来双手按在地上喘气，又抬起一只手暴躁地扯着自己衣服的领口，觉得非常难过：“我该怎么办？”  
　　唐乏初转过身去找手机，他脑子有些乱，一面想着这么晚叫郑阿哥来送母狼的可能性，一面又想着莫咽此时人形的状态或许和狼无法交配，他并不知道怎么缓解莫咽的这种痛苦。他不知道狼在发情期内会感受到什么，但他现在觉得莫咽非常焦躁，他觉得自己该做点什么。  
　　他找不到手机，在夏日燥热的农村土屋里越来越急躁，莫咽在他身后喘的很重，这让唐乏初也有些口干舌燥起来，他必须承认，莫咽的这种行为让他产生了某种性躁动，年轻男孩的身体散发着的热量，流下来的汗水都让唐乏初感到燥热。本来在前几天他已经能把莫咽当成狼去看待，也说服自己为莫咽找母狼交配这件事，但是他现在发现他很显然把事情想简单了，面对人形状态的莫咽，他很难做到真正意义上的放手。  
　　但他还是觉得罪恶，他在屋内皱着眉踱步，显得犹豫不决。  
　　莫咽盯着他扭动的腰部，以及因为走路而晃动的臀肉，情不自禁地吞咽了一口唾沫。  
　　他觉得自己等不及了。  
　　几乎是同时，两个人一齐开口道：  
　　“我……”  
　　“我……”  
　　“我先说，”莫咽急促地喘了口，“你得……帮帮我！”  
　　唐乏初被他这种炽热的目光弄愣了，说话都开始打结：“怎、怎么帮？”  
　　莫咽盯着唐乏初胸前背心上凸起的两点，喉咙又上下滚了滚，他呜咽着发出模糊的声音：“先扶我起来，我动不了。”  
　　唐乏初“噢”了声，上前去扶他，莫咽的身体很烫，手臂都被汗水打湿了，黏稠稠的，唐乏初刚把他扶起来，就被莫咽踉踉跄跄的步伐带的后退几步，最终被倒下的莫咽压倒在炕上。  
　　唐乏初差点压到躺在一旁昏迷不醒的刘之夏。  
　　这一摔把唐乏初整个人摔懵了，莫咽就压在他身上，似乎哆嗦了一下，唐乏初微微抬腿，碰到了莫咽腿间硬邦邦的东西，莫咽在他身上沉闷地哼了一声，唐乏初的脸一下子就红了。  
　　唐乏初的胳膊乱动起来，他推着莫咽，侧着脸面红耳赤道：“你他妈快起来！这是做什么？”  
　　莫咽也有气，唐乏初越乱扭他越上火，“你能不能别乱动？”  
　　唐乏初怒吼道：“换你你不动？！你快点起来，你压着老子了！”  
　　莫咽吼了回去：“你不是要帮我吗！现在你又后悔了？”  
　　莫咽把脸抬起来，直直盯着唐乏初，唐乏初被他看得心烦意乱，莫咽吐出的气喷在他脸上，热的不像话，两个人在一起乱扭着，唐乏初觉得自己都快硬了，他开始大力去推莫咽，“这和我想的不一样！”  
　　莫咽的力气大得惊人，他一手按在唐乏初的肩膀上，硬生生把人按了回去，另一只手朝唐乏初身下探去，眼神变得犀利起来：“怎么不一样！你还不是一样……！”  
　　被这么一握，唐乏初身体都弹起来了，他燥得发狂：“滚！你他妈要死！”  
　　莫咽咬着牙，他其实被唐乏初推得很疼，估计身上都红了，但他还是没松手，一手按着乱蹬脚的唐乏初，一手把唐乏初的裤子扯了下来。  
　　唐乏初也不知道这小兔崽子怎么力气这么大，在这种情况下被扯了裤子，真是彻底急眼了，他大吼道：“唐莫咽！”  
　　刘之夏突然整个人哆嗦了一下。  
　　一旁正在肢体交融的两个人顿时全都不动了，纷纷屏住呼吸去看要死不活的刘之夏。  
　　然而刘之夏更像是昏迷中的条件反射，过一会儿又发出均匀的呼吸声。  
　　莫咽的汗水滴到唐乏初的鼻尖上，他身上给唐乏初抹掉了，压低声音用锐利的眼睛盯着他道：“你可想清楚了，我倒是丢得起这个人。”  
　　说完还一脸无所谓地补充道，“反正我也不是人。”  
　　唐乏初气得都要冒烟儿了，他确实丢不起这个人，在他们村儿，意识还相当保守和落后，男生和男生乱搞要是被传出了，他在这个村也别想呆了。  
　　他原本想的就是给莫咽撸出来也就算了，现在看来情况复杂的不止一点半点，而且他感觉自己快控制不住了！  
　　真他妈要命，唐乏初抓住莫咽摸他大腿的手，低着声咬牙切齿道：“那你想怎么办！”  
　　莫咽忍耐得相当痛苦，他皱着眉，“你老实点……”  
　　唐乏初当然不肯老实，乱扭了几下后莫咽暴躁的按住他，死死压着他低声吼道：“你老实点！就让我摸摸，不怎么你……”  
　　就让我摸摸。  
　　这话从一个比他还要小的少年口里说出来真是羞死人了！唐乏初死死抿着嘴巴，被这么好看的男孩压着，他早就已经情动了，挣扎了一会儿，最终力气松懈了些，他蔫儿蔫儿地说：“行……不准太过火。”  
　　莫咽就等着他松口呢，听到这句，把人转了一圈压在身下，伸出手在唐乏初的屁股上又捏又揉的，唐乏初老脸都快丢尽了，从前面捞出来个枕头抓着，咬着牙说：“你他妈别弄了！你到底想……”  
　　莫咽“啪”一声给他屁股来了一下，隐忍道：“老实点！”  
　　唐乏初又被点着了，刚要抬起身子来，就感觉到莫咽在扒他的内裤，他脑中突然警钟大鸣，剧烈挣扎起来：“你不是要……我操你妈！”  
　　莫咽压了下来，就着这种姿势猛地顶了他一下，唐乏初整个人都僵住了，莫咽在他身上喘了声，低低地说：“你乖一点，我保证过……我不怎么你，说话算话。”  
　　唐乏初听傻了，他都不知道莫咽从哪学过的这些话，他忽然感觉自己好像不认识这个小男孩儿了，这还是他养大的孩子吗？  
　　莫咽贴着他的耳朵沙哑地说：“别乱动。”  
　　唐乏初身体一抖，莫咽如愿地把他内裤扒了下来。  
　　他听到莫咽离开了些，仿佛在俯视着自己，然后莫咽哑哑的赞叹道：“真漂亮。”  
　　唐乏初的身体的确很漂亮，他的屁股十分紧致，大腿的肌肉走向也十分流畅，莫咽把他的背心往上卷了卷，露出来结实的胸肌和腹肌来。  
　　唐乏初快羞死了，他正要动起来，莫咽就俯下身来，一手探向前方，不急不忙的抚慰着他。  
　　要做的事情和被做的事情完全反了，唐乏初惊喘道：“你……你他妈哪学的这些东西！”  
　　莫咽揉着他热乎乎的屁股，在他耳边叨叨：“不晓得……或许我有天赋？”  
　　“有个屁的天……啊……”唐乏初漏出一声呻吟，他咬住枕巾，死死闭着眼睛，真该死，他发现撸这件事别人做居然比自己做要舒服的多。  
　　莫咽一只手在给自己解裤子，他显得急不可耐，前面只是草草给唐乏初撸了两下，然后他两腿顶住唐乏初，命令道：“夹紧。”  
　　唐乏初脑子有些空白，下意识夹紧了双腿，然后莫咽就插到他的腿间，飞快地抽插起来。  
　　唐乏初一只手捂住脸，他真是要疯了，大腿内侧的肉尤其娇嫩，这么被莫咽蹭着那里感觉火辣辣的难受，犯贱的是，他被这么弄着居然还能感受到一丝丝快感，这让他前面更难受了，他呜咽着说：“你……你他娘想的办法就是这个……”  
　　莫咽去叼他的耳朵：“嗯？”  
　　唐乏初又被搞了个大红脸，他不可思议道：“你这样……你这样感觉爽？”  
　　“嗯，”莫咽把唐乏初的臀部抬高，让他跪在炕上，然后掰开他的屁股，把自己的东西夹在中间上下抽插着。唐乏初这个姿势实在是太羞耻了，他往前想躲，莫咽死拽着他的腰不让他动。这种姿势其实是狼交配的传统姿势，公狼趴在母狼身上，弓着腰，莫咽觉得这个姿势很舒服，唐乏初的屁股很紧致，两只手按着两瓣臀肉往中间挤压，这给他的抽插提供了一个相对紧致的空间。  
　　莫咽总觉得差了点什么，他腾出手来去够东西，唐乏初叫唤道：“你他妈……”  
　　莫咽拿来了香油，他掰开唐乏初的屁股，倒在中间，唐乏初顿时感觉自己的屁股缝黏腻腻的，还有些凉，更诡异的是香油味儿从空气中弥漫开来，他简直快疯了。  
　　莫咽满意了，“挺好。”  
　　唐乏初身体都气得发抖了，他紧握成拳，“好他娘个狗臭屁！”  
　　有了润滑，抽插变得更加顺畅起来，唐乏初甚至还听到了黏稠的水声。  
　　他觉得自己再也无法直视香油了。  
　　此时的屋子里只有旧风扇呼啦啦的声音，以及啪啪啪的动静，混合着一些水声。  
　　唐乏初觉得莫咽撞的越来越重，他压低声音怒道：“你轻点……！旁边还有人呢！”  
　　莫咽仿佛听不见一样，他撞击的越来越重，弄得唐乏初都忍不住发出闷哼，片刻之后，莫咽射到了唐乏初的背上。  
　　唐乏初缓缓滑落到床上，大口大口喘着气。他还从没和人做过这么亲密的接触，这让他有些受不了。  
　　莫咽知道他还没有释放，他伸出手把射出来的东西在唐乏初背上抹匀了，唐乏初并不知道他是出于什么目的，但莫咽似乎显得很满足，他重重喘出一口气，把唐乏初翻了个个儿，伸出手握住唐乏初的性器。  
　　唐乏初觉得随便他怎么弄都无所谓了，他目光涣散地盯着那台旧风扇，慢慢地由腹部延伸出来一阵酸涩，顺着尾椎传到大脑里，他身体渐渐绷直了，发出小声的呜咽声。  
　　莫咽……  
　　莫咽很好看。  
　　莫咽朝他凑过来，摸索着朝唐乏初亲过去，唐乏初本能地闭上了眼睛。  
　　然而这个吻并没有贯彻到实处，因为旁边突然传出了动静。  
　　他们一齐朝那里看去：刘之夏目光呆滞地抬起身子看着衣衫不整的他们。  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　


	2. 毗狼人-大狼难惹

　　唐乏初被莫咽舔的燥热难耐，他推了莫咽一下，没推开，他又推了第二下。然而莫咽依然压在他身上，浅浅舔着他的锁骨。  
　　直到他推了第三下，莫咽才抬起头，闷闷不乐地坐在他肚子上说：“你要是不愿意就算了。”  
　　唐乏初还没见过这么委屈的莫咽，他憋红了脸解释：“我没说不愿意，我就是……”  
　　于是莫咽又一次压住了他，只不过这次是用咬的，直接咬在他的脖子上。唐乏初被莫咽的狼耳朵蹭来蹭去，有些痒，情不自禁闭上了眼睛。  
　　莫咽的牙齿是尖的，但他咬的很轻，唐乏初觉得这意外很色情。  
　　莫咽并不清楚人类的前戏是如何完成的，他做的事情，全都出自于人形的本能——去舔，去亲这个人，这都是他的本能，仿佛冥冥之中有根无形的线牵引着他这样做一般。他控制不住自己。  
　　而且，他察觉得出来，唐乏初似乎在后悔。  
　　且不说唐乏初的脸红成了什么模样，就连他的身体都在跟着发抖，每当莫咽有进一步动作时，唐乏初都会给出很明显的反应，这种反应又僵又耻，透露着这个人的不情不愿。  
　　莫咽不着急，他在等。  
　　等唐乏初受不了的那一刻。  
　　唐乏初抱着莫咽的脑袋，觉得自己身体烫的厉害，他尴尬至极的骂骂咧咧：“你能不能别他妈老跟个狗一样舔我……”  
　　意外的是，莫咽这次不再软绵绵的做出委屈的神情来，相反，他低着头抬起眼睛盯着唐乏初，这目光竟然阴森森的，看的唐乏初一愣。  
　　莫咽一面看着他，一面缓缓低下头，在唐乏初胸前的小粒上一舔。  
　　唐乏初“啊”了一声，下意识往后退了退：“莫咽，你……”  
　　“唐乏初，”莫咽提了他的腰一下，这还是莫咽头一次称呼唐乏初的名字，他阴着张脸，声音冰冷，“今天晚上，你别想再糊弄我。”  
　　糊弄？  
　　唐乏初反应过来，暴躁的伸脚就要去踹他：“操，你全他妈是装的啊——”  
　　莫咽敏捷的握住了唐乏初的脚腕，伸出手把唐乏初两只手压在他脑袋的上方，力气大的惊人。  
　　莫咽忽然笑了一声，唐乏初的背脊都开始发凉了。  
　　“是你答应的我，我已经够客气了。”  
　　他的声音几乎是从嗓子里挤出来的，一字一字都咬牙切齿，带足了说不出来的狠劲，莫咽不知从哪掏出了一根尼龙绳，快速就给唐乏初两只手绑在一起了。唐乏初几乎要被他气死，边挣扎边骂：“你他妈疯了吧你！”  
　　“唐莫咽！”唐乏初又去踹他，“你这些天都是装的？！”  
　　“说到装，我不如直接告诉你，”莫咽也不躲了，唐乏初踹到了莫咽硬硬的腹肌上，莫咽把他的脚抬起来，又压过来，低低地说，“我的发情期第一天就过去了，还真是稀奇啊？”  
　　唐乏初呆了三秒。  
　　第一天就过去了？  
　　那这两天自己白给他撸了两次还满心愧疚？？？  
　　唐乏初这一愣的功夫，莫咽就给他绑实在了，甚至还边笑边拍了拍他的脸蛋：“你乖乖躺着吧啊，爷来疼你。”  
　　说完，莫咽就开始扒唐乏初的裤子。  
　　唐乏初都记不得自己骂了些什么了，他边骂边去躲，还要腾出脚来踹莫咽，莫咽最后抱着他的两条大腿和他在床上来回滚，俗话说得好，神仙难日打滚的逼，莫咽后来反而不和他折腾了，随便唐乏初怎么滚，莫咽就抱着他平静的随着他来，过了一会儿，唐乏初就滚累了，气喘吁吁盯着莫咽。莫咽卡着这个时候去亲他，被唐乏初躲开了，莫咽于是在他的脸上舔了一口。  
　　莫咽的嗓子是哑的，他在唐乏初耳边说：“你真的不乐意？”  
　　唐乏初发现莫咽大概是摸透自己了，那就是吃软。  
　　莫咽如愿的把唐乏初的裤子和内裤扒下来，伸出手就去揉他的屁股。  
　　唐乏初喘了口粗气，现在天气已经冷了些，他下面光着凉飕飕的，这让他更加羞耻起来，忍不住哼哼了两声表示抗议，而莫咽仿佛完全听不懂般，把他的腿分开，就这么直愣愣盯着看。  
　　唐乏初羞都羞死了，就没见过这么傻逼的狼，于是抬脚开始扑腾，莫咽这次又开口了，他本来就沙哑的声音更是哑的不成样子：“别动！”  
　　说完他就把唐乏初翻了个个儿，唐乏初边喘着气边去看自己被绑住的手：“你他妈先给我解开啊！”  
　　莫咽从他身后缠上来，叼着他的脖子说：“不解。”  
　　唐乏初拿他没办法，泄气般耷拉下脑袋：“你一定要这个姿势做？”  
　　“我喜欢这个姿势。”莫咽说着，离开他了些，唐乏初听见闷闷的一声，他扭过头看见莫咽把香油瓶盖咬开，然后就往自己屁股上浇。  
　　唐乏初气炸了：“你他娘啥时候拿的！”  
　　莫咽揉着他油乎乎的屁股，唐乏初觉得自己就跟个面团一样，他腻歪地骂道：“真他妈恶心，老子现在一闻这个味儿就想吐！”  
　　莫咽在他后颈处嗅着，压着声音说：“我觉得还不错。”  
　　唐乏初撅着油腻腻的屁股，恶心到爆：“我他妈，我他妈再也不吃香油了，我呸！”  
　　他话刚说完，后面就被莫咽给堵上了，一根手指进去，唐乏初有种说不出的便秘感。  
　　莫咽进进出出，还问他：“感觉怎么样？”  
　　感觉怎么样。  
　　感觉就好像在拉一条怎么也拉不完的屎。  
　　唐乏初也不想破坏意境，于是他憋着不说话，莫咽很快就伸进去了三根手指，混着香油味在他体内摸来摸去，“你怎么不说话？”  
　　唐乏初累了，他趴下来，撅着屁股生无可恋地说：“你直接进来算了。”  
　　“你以为我不想？”莫咽咬牙切齿地说，在唐乏初的背上咬了一口，“等着！”  
　　莫咽想让唐乏初更舒服些，他之前从未听过有两只公狼会搞在一起，所以对于这种违背自然原理的事情他不是没有过疑惑，只是这段时间见了太多家长里短，他渐渐觉得没有什么是不可能的，他就这样坚信着或许莫须有的东西，又缠着唐乏初抠抠挖挖了好一阵。  
　　直到他摸到一个突起，顺着压了压。  
　　唐乏初的腰忽然发了酸，他身子一颤，两只手交握成拳，嘴里传来低低的一声叫。  
　　莫咽隔着裤子撞了一下唐乏初的屁股，吹了声口哨。  
　　唐乏初把脸埋得更深，他暗叫不好，后来莫咽就跟发了疯一样一直捣鼓那一点，把他搞得气喘吁吁，嘴里传出破碎的骂声：“你他娘……啊……你别……唐莫咽！”  
　　莫咽来回揉捻按压了好几次，把唐乏初搞得都快射了才停下来，他抽出手指，恶劣的伸到唐乏初眼前让他看。  
　　唐乏初吃瘪，不说话。  
　　莫咽搂着他的腰，不急不慢的解裤子：“我还是挺有能耐的，对吧？”  
　　唐乏初感受到莫咽贴着他的硬东西，咬着牙说：“你要进就快点进——”  
　　莫咽还真听话，在他说完最后一个字就挺了进去。  
　　痛，是真的痛，这么大的东西跟手指是不能比的。那里本就不是接受情事的地方，唐乏初咬紧牙，一声都没发出来。莫咽其实早就等不及了，他的喘气声越来越粗，动作也变得粗暴起来，但是此时还是有耐心的退了几次，再慢慢进入。  
　　莫咽最终全部进去的时候，两个人都长长舒出一口气。  
　　唐乏初觉得未来几天如厕将是个大问题，他又红着脸骂出几句脏话，扭了下头催促道：“你还动不动了？”  
　　莫咽没说动，也没说不动，他贴过来紧紧搂着唐乏初，一只手将唐乏初的脸暴力的掰了过来，唐乏初正要骂，莫咽就吻了上来，含住了唐乏初的嘴唇。  
　　与此同时，他开始小幅度的抽插起来。  
　　唐乏初破碎的叫声从嘴里漏出来，他被莫咽吻的晕头转向，事实上，莫咽的吻技很原始，很粗暴，他感觉莫咽在吃自己的舌头和嘴巴，这让他产生了很重的窒息感，但不得不说，这种原始的毫无掺杂的吻很合男人的胃口，唐乏初甚至有些享受，尽管屁股还是疼的，又痛又涨，他几乎要喘不过气了，以至于最后发出的呜咽声类似于求饶，莫咽这才缓缓松开了他。  
　　这就是初吻。  
　　唐乏初闭上眼睛，重重吐出一口气。  
　　莫咽搂着他的腰开始快速操他，唐乏初听见他们连接的地方发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声，这让他刚刚被亲没的羞耻心又提了上来，他一面低声骂一面发出含糊不清的哭音。  
　　哭音？  
　　唐乏初用脸蹭了下肩膀，发现上面湿淋淋的。  
　　他都不知道自己哭了，可能是生理性的泪水，因为莫咽一直在碾压刚刚那个突起的位置，这让唐乏初的腹部一阵一阵泛起酸意，他觉得自己似乎快要去了，但他发不太出来声音，最终迷迷糊糊哀叫着射了出来。  
　　莫咽在他射的时候突然提速，这让唐乏初有些受不了，他低声喘着叫道：“小咽……”  
　　这两个字他含含糊糊的，咬的极为不清楚，莫咽还没听过他如此软声软气的叫过自己。  
　　莫咽含住他的耳朵，用力挺胯。  
　　唐乏初的屁股开始抽搐，他听见莫咽低低喘了两声，在他耳边说：“真紧。”  
　　他又产生那种晕头转向的感觉了，一瞬间，天旋地转，原来是莫咽把他正过了身体来。  
　　莫咽拥抱着他，一点点射在他体内。  
　　他感受到莫咽伸出手给他擦着眼泪，莫咽深深看着他，叫他：“初儿。”  
　　莫咽贴着他，再次吻上去。唐乏初抬起腿夹紧了他，闭着眼睛和他接吻，体内突然窜进来的热流顺着尾椎一路延伸到大脑，他头次觉得，被拥有也是一种快乐。  
　　“初儿，”莫咽还在叫他，一遍又一遍，“初儿，初儿……”  
　　唐乏初慢慢回过神来，又羞又气，在他身上推了两下：“你他妈射完没有，快点拔出来。”  
　　他觉得很不舒服，莫咽的性器似乎涨得很大，而且持续在射精，这让他很难受，但莫咽一脸古怪地盯着他，说道：“我拔不出来。”  
　　说完，他还试图后退了些，但是丝毫不起作用。  
　　唐乏初这才后知后觉的想起来，狼交配后有一种状态叫做“锁结”，在五到三十分钟甚至两个小时内，公狼和母狼都无法分开，甚至是屁股对屁股的那种交配方式。  
　　唐乏初觉得自己快崩溃了，虽然现在莫咽并没有和他到屁股对屁股的那种尴尬状态，但要他这样和莫咽连着一动不动几分钟甚至两个小时？！  
　　他还是死了算了！！！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　


	4. 头狼的生日礼物

　　莫咽一脸古怪地看着面前的几个红彤彤的果子。  
　　唐乏初在一旁咳嗽了声，挠着头，有些羞涩地说：“那什么……你不是生日吗，我就……也没做什么准备，但是你看吧，这都是我自己摘的……”  
　　他把胳膊伸出来，上面红了几块，以此来表明自己的用心：“看看，还磨着了。”  
　　妖妖：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
　　唐乏初羞愤道：“你笑什么！我很认真的！”  
　　莫咽抬起爪子，在果子上踩了一下，红色的果浆就流了出来。  
　　唐乏初蔫儿了：“你就不能给我个面子吗？”  
　　莫咽没搭理他，甩了甩尾巴走掉了。  
　　妖妖好笑地看着他说：“你知道我们送的什么吗？”  
　　唐乏初摇摇头。  
　　妖妖说：“秋秋送的一整只成年鹿，我和阿婆送的一只大羊，越山是觉得头儿吃不了这么多，许诺了一头野猪。”  
　　妖妖指着二球子说：“哦对，他最牛逼，送了一个成年男人。”  
　　手指一拐，“而你，送了几个烂果子。”  
　　唐乏初语塞的样子又激得妖妖哈哈大笑。  
　　唐乏初觉得自己在丛林里就是个废废。  
　　他思来想去，快歇菜了。  
　　梨花奶奶化作了人，正在边上拿着针线做衣服，唐乏初也不知道她哪里搞来的针线，对方察觉到他的视线，抬起头来，笑眯眯道：“其实他最多吃一只鹿，那个羊可以你来吃，你饿坏了吧。”  
　　唐乏初摇摇头：“你们送的生日礼物，轮不到我来吃。”  
　　想了想，他拍掉自己身上的蚂蚁，朝莫咽离去的方向走去。  
　　他叫了几声：“小咽——”  
　　想了想，他喊道：“你是不是生气了啊？我知道你听得见——”  
　　唐乏初大喊道：“我送你个别的礼物好不好——”  
　　“吵死了。”  
　　唐乏初朝声源处看去，莫咽在树上面蹲着朝下看，一脸不耐烦。  
　　唐乏初别别扭扭道：“你能不能下来啊？”  
　　莫咽冷哼一声：“你打算给什么？花儿？”  
　　唐乏初心想，你干嘛这么看不起花儿，你以前还送过老子花呢。  
　　他说：“不是，是别的，你下来嘛。”  
　　莫咽无动于衷：“你先说是什么，我再看看值不值得我下去。”  
　　唐乏初脸都红透了：“值！值的，你下来吧好不好？”  
　　莫咽盯着他看了会儿，皱着眉，满脸不情愿地从上面跳了下来。  
　　唐乏初被他突然一跳给吓着了，莫咽冷声问他：“什么东西？”  
　　唐乏初那么点少男情怀这个时候全都爆发了，他别扭地看向别处，顾左右而言他：“我……我，也没什么好的可以给你……就是咱俩……对吧……”  
　　莫咽面无表情：“我要走了。”  
　　唐乏初又抓住他，握着他的手腕说：“小咽，你等等，你先别走嘛。”  
　　“就是，就是你想不想……”他低着头，咬着牙说道，“你想不想……做？”  
　　莫咽停住了，扭过头来看他：“什么？”  
　　唐乏初支支吾吾：“就是做啊……做，你想不想做？”  
　　莫咽愣了一下，突兀地笑了一声，极其恶劣地盯着他问道：“做什么？”  
　　唐乏初闭上眼睛，自暴自弃道：“做、爱！我问你想不想做爱！”  
　　唐乏初觉得莫咽就是故意的，他靠在树边上，抱着胸看着他，微微歪着脸，带着那么一股子流氓的痞劲儿。  
　　他问唐乏初：“你想和我做？”  
　　唐乏初觉得自己这么大把年纪了，什么都好，就是脸皮不耐臊，他龇牙咧嘴地在那里抓耳挠腮，觉得莫咽看他的眼神都快把他脸皮点着了：“操……就是……他妈的，你别耍我了，做还是不做？”  
　　莫咽把两条长腿交叠在一起：“我在问你，你是不是想和我做。”  
　　唐乏初没办法了，红着脸老老实实地说：“嗯……想！想，行了吧！”  
　　莫咽仿佛得逞了的猫一样，轻轻哼了声，勾起嘴唇：“可我不想和你做。”  
　　唐乏初一口气闷在胸口，他都佩服自己，都这样了还是不打算走，就在这儿傻愣愣地问：“那……那你怎么样才肯和我做？”  
　　  
　　几只鸟从林边飞起，云自天边散开，化成浅色的几缕云烟。  
　　唐乏初以前没想到自己能这么不要脸。  
　　光天化日，朗朗乾坤，他就这样蹲在地上，困难地吞咽着嘴里的东西。  
　　太大、太烫了，而且不知道是不是因为莫咽在野外生存的缘故，这东西的味道很冲，唐乏初还从没有做过这种事情，就显得相当笨拙。  
　　莫咽按着他的头发，心不在焉地嫌弃他：“你到底会不会？”  
　　唐乏初感觉到莫咽拽了下他的头发，那东西就进入到了从未有过的深度里，蛮横地顶着他的喉咙，他眼泪一下子就出来了，克制着自己干呕的欲望。  
　　他没想到他和莫咽再重逢，第一件亲密的事情不是接吻，不是拥抱，而是做这种事情。  
　　他当然不会做这种事情，要不是为了莫咽，他觉得自己这辈子都不会做这种事情。他努力学习着如何去讨好莫咽，尽量灵巧地运用着自己的舌头去舔舐莫咽可能敏感的地方，甚至愿意去用自己的喉咙来讨好他，只是他还是太笨拙了，再加上第一次太过不熟练，几乎要吐出来。  
　　莫咽确确实实被他舔硬了，可模样又是那样冷淡，直让唐乏初怀疑他的肉体和灵魂都分家了，他突然被莫咽扯开了，莫咽就拎着他的头发迫使他抬起脸来，眯着眼睛盯着他：“你可真是有够淫荡。”  
　　唐乏初眼神迷离，他张着嘴喘息，好不容易缓过来了，擦着嘴边的液体喘道：“还他妈不都是为了你……”  
　　莫咽似乎被他这话取悦了，哼哼着笑了一声，声音很淡。  
　　莫咽拍着他：“裤子脱了，屁股撅起来。”  
　　唐乏初觉得自己像个狗一样，莫咽只是在和他交配，而不是做爱。  
　　但他还是这样做了，尽管万分羞耻，他依然把屁股高高撅了起来，咬着手等待着莫咽碰他。他觉得光着的地方凉飕飕的，过了好久，才感受到莫咽靠近的温度。  
　　莫咽的手很凉，贴过来的时候，唐乏初忍不住发起抖来。  
　　莫咽摸着他的皮肤，顺着往下，身体却始终和唐乏初保持了一定距离，他缓缓开口说道：“我直接进来的话，你会疼死吧？”  
　　唐乏初眼睛一热，咬着牙说道：“你生日……你是老大，你说的算！”  
　　莫咽的手往下探去，抓住了唐乏初半硬的东西，笑了一声：“光是舔，你就能硬起来？”  
　　唐乏初呜咽着说：“不是……是你碰我……”  
　　莫咽的手好凉，他的手怎么这么凉？唐乏初被他摸的有了感觉，同时又觉得毛骨悚然，仿佛自己正在和一条冰冷的蛇交配。  
　　莫咽的动作有些粗暴，唐乏初被他弄疼了，同时还有些爽，他忍不住开口对莫咽骂道：“他妈的……你急什么！”  
　　莫咽刮着他的顶端，突然问他道：“你没和别人做过？”  
　　唐乏初有种混乱之中又产生希望的感觉，他舔了舔嘴唇，呜咽道：“我他妈要是和别人搞过，技术还至于那么烂吗！”  
　　莫咽轻声笑着：“确实不至于。”  
　　他终于弯下腰来，贴着唐乏初的背说道：“不过你说的很对，我确实很急，我恨不得现在就直接插进去，把你干死在这儿。”  
　　莫咽说出来的话让唐乏初忍不住浑身战栗，他哆嗦着喘着气，发出可怜的声音，欲望已经快要喷出来，又被莫咽掐住了。  
　　唐乏初的身体一阵冷一阵热，始作俑者按住他微微抽搐的身体，不带感情地说道：“求我。”  
　　这个声音是莫咽。  
　　是莫咽啊。  
　　唐乏初几乎要哭出来，他紧紧抓着地上的草，膝盖被磨的火辣辣的痛：“我……求你……”  
　　“求我什么？”  
　　“你……你想要我说什么……？”  
　　莫咽讽刺地笑了两声：“你可真是没意思。”  
　　唐乏初憋得难受极了，他难耐地扭来扭去，羞耻到话都说不利索：“求你……你让我射，我求你……”  
　　他又揉了唐乏初两下，就让他去了。唐乏初好久没有做过，射的又浓又多，莫咽用手接住了，都涂在了他的后穴。  
　　唐乏初身体发软，他气喘吁吁地用手撑住地，感觉莫咽在给他扩张，难受地扭来扭去，莫咽扯开他一条腿，在他的屁股上顶了几下，极其不耐烦道：“老实点。”  
　　唐乏初含糊不清道：“疼……”  
　　莫咽把他的屁股掰开，粗暴地挺入：“疼就对了——”  
　　唐乏初大张着嘴，无声地叫了出来，等到莫咽完全进去的时候，唐乏初感觉自己一直在哆嗦，他抠着地上松软的土壤，陷入了一种不真实的感觉之中。  
　　在这样暴露的场合被另一个男人按在地上操，他从没想过自己可以这么玩得来。  
　　他一丁点快感都没有，前面完全萎掉了，随着莫咽抽插的节奏可怜兮兮地晃来晃去，他觉得莫咽正在把自己的身体一点点劈开，可他连痛都喊不出来，即使喊了出来，莫咽也是不会心疼的，一想到这点，他就克制不住地发抖。  
　　这不是他想要的性爱，没有亲吻，也没有拥抱，莫咽和他做着最亲密的事情，却也只在必要的时候才适时抱了下他的腰。唐乏初觉得这场爱做得昏天黑地，他的意识都快要不清醒了，只记得莫咽做了好几次，他就像一个软绵绵的娃娃一样被摆弄成了好几个姿势，到了后来他实在受不了了，在莫咽的操弄下断断续续地说道：“妈的……你……有完没完了还……”  
　　莫咽不理他，反而动作更加粗暴，唐乏初想要躲，就被他扯过来牢牢按在身体下面插了进去，唐乏初被这一下子弄得要喘不过气了，他无意识地伸出手四处没着落地乱抓着：“不行了……我真的不行了……小咽……”  
　　莫咽前额的碎发已经湿了，变成几条黑亮的小缕，他的眼神在头发的遮罩下显得有些柔和，即使他的动作一丁点也不温柔——  
　　唐乏初又被翻了个个，莫咽这次把他抱在了怀里，高抬起他的腿，深深地捅了进去。  
　　唐乏初小声叫着，嗓子已经很哑了：“你听没听到……你说句话……”  
　　“不行……我不做了……我不要做了……”唐乏初自己都不知道自己在说些什么，他紧紧抓着莫咽，求饶道，“小咽……不做了……不做了好不好……”  
　　莫咽在他敏感的地方重重撞了几下，唐乏初的眼角都泛起泪花来了，他哆嗦着又射出来一些稀薄的精液，崩溃道：“真的不要了！我不做了……唐莫咽！你听到没有……”  
　　莫咽这时候停了下来，汗水顺着他的下巴划到了唐乏初的身上。  
　　唐乏初困难地睁开眼睛，试图看清莫咽的眼神，但莫咽又把眼帘盖了下来。  
　　他听见莫咽在问他：“喜不喜欢我？”  
　　唐乏初张开嘴，细弱地发出声音：“喜欢……”  
　　莫咽抬起眼睛：“爱不爱我？”  
　　唐乏初被他用力捏了两下屁股，登时酸软的双腿下意识讨好地缠了上去：“爱……”  
　　莫咽仍然只是凝视着他，明明嘴上这样问，眼里却一点情绪都没有，他似乎在犹豫着一句话，然而到最后也没有说出来。  
　　唐乏初本能地感应到了什么。  
　　他隐隐约约像是知道莫咽想要他说什么，于是他无师自通地仰起头来，断断续续说道：“我想你……非常想，每一天都……都很想你……我、我想要你，小咽……除了你以外，我心里再也没有过别人……”  
　　莫咽伸手在唐乏初的脸上摸了摸，沉默着，随后又开始没有节制地动了起来，每一次都又狠又快，唐乏初没想到他还有这么多力气，已经是叫都叫不出来了，脚趾都蜷缩起来，弓着背，紧紧闭着眼睛，发出一声又一声带着哭腔的呜咽。  
　　莫咽低下头来，在他耳边沙哑地说：“我真想就这么干死你，让你哪儿也去不了，只能张开腿给我操。”  
　　  
　　  
　　唐乏初再次醒来已经是半夜了。  
　　他睡在一只狼的怀里，狼尾巴在他身上，就像一个毛茸茸的小毯子一样暖和。他迷迷糊糊地叫了声：“小咽？”  
　　莫咽的眼睛眯成一条缝：“睡你的觉。”  
　　唐乏初去摸它身上的毛，紧贴在它身上，低声嘟囔着口渴。  
　　他的嗓子都没法听了。  
　　莫咽并没有回应他，任由他抱来抱去。  
　　唐乏初叫着叫着，又困起来，临睡之前，嘟囔道：“我们在哪儿？不用跟他们说一声……”  
　　莫咽的尾巴甩在唐乏初的脸上：“睡觉。”  
　　唐乏初又说：“我渴。”  
　　莫咽不搭理他了。  
　　唐乏初浑身酸痛酸痛的，又不满地嚷嚷了两声，这才搂着莫咽闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去了。  
　　莫咽盯了他一会儿，低下头舔了舔唐乏初紧蹙着的眉毛，直到它慢慢地，慢慢地舒展开。


	6. 鸳鸯浴

　　“所以。”  
　　莫咽往水里走了两步，赤条条地转过身看他，“你打算穿着衣服洗？”  
　　唐乏初看莫咽一眼脸就红一个度，他别别扭扭站在小瀑布旁边用脚呼啦水：“我……我等会儿洗。”  
　　他觉得莫咽这是在林子里面呆久了变野了，一点羞耻心都没有，来了就脱衣服，三两下脱完了，晃悠着那根东西就在他面前走来走去，就是老夫老妻了他都受不了这个，偏偏莫咽还很玩味地盯着他：“怎么，害臊了？”  
　　唐乏初瞧着莫咽朝他走过来，眼睛不自觉盯着他晃悠的东西看，把他都盯炸毛了：“你他妈走个路都能硬？！”  
　　莫咽没皮没脸堪称一个境界了，他居然还扬起下巴，大跨步朝唐乏初走了过去，唐乏初差点一屁股坐水里，连连后退好几步，红着脸破口大骂：“你……你有病！你他妈要点儿脸！”  
　　莫咽大笑了两声，跳了两下拉住了唐乏初。  
　　唐乏初裤子全湿了，他尴尬地低着头，要推不推地抵着莫咽：“你笑什么，妈的……”  
　　莫咽捧起他的脸重重亲了一口，抓着他的手放在自己高昂的性器上，露骨道：“看见你就想硬。”  
　　“尤其是你这个样儿……”莫咽攥紧唐乏初发抖的手给自己轻轻撸着，贴着他的耳朵笑了，“我都干了你这么多次了，你怎么还是这么容易脸红？”  
　　唐乏初手下的东西弹着轻轻跳了下，烫得他口齿都不利索了：“我、我操……”  
　　莫咽动作粗暴地探过手去，重重捏了捏唐乏初的屁股，他荤话说起来简直停不下来：“你不脱？你不脱我帮你脱。”  
　　他一手扯下唐乏初湿了的裤子，露出来大半个肥肥的屁股蛋子，他就这样伸手拧了两下，喘着粗气对唐乏初躲避的耳朵说道：“你知道吗，你上次都被我干出水来了，你怎么就这么骚呢？”  
　　说完，他色情地舔了下唐乏初颤抖的脖子，“嗯？唐乏初。”  
　　唐乏初受不了了，他搂住莫咽，骂骂咧咧的：“妈的，你要做就做！老说这些……啊——”  
　　莫咽突然拉着他倒在了水里，这边的水比较浅，但唐乏初还是摔得有些懵，莫咽翻了个身压到他身上，将他的裤子扒到脚脖子处，唐乏初很难受，想把湿裤子踢掉，莫咽却把他的腿高高抬起来，在他的屁股上顶了两下：“不用脱掉。”  
　　唐乏初不明所以：“为什么？”  
　　莫咽把唐乏初的衣服撩了上去，舔了下他艳红色的乳珠：“我想看着它晃。”  
　　唐乏初不自觉叫了声，抬起手挡着脸，咬牙骂他：“你就是个死变态……”  
　　他还是不习惯在这么开阔的场景和莫咽性交：“我们就不能找个私密点的地方吗……”  
　　莫咽用舌尖勾勒着唐乏初结实的腹肌：“没人会看到。”  
　　唐乏初呻吟着说：“那我也不想被什么花花鸟鸟野兽虫蛇的看见……”  
　　莫咽揉捏着他饱满的臀部，抬起头看向他，眯着眼睛笑：“你倒是启发我了。”  
　　唐乏初茫然道：“什么？”  
　　他没想到的是，莫咽突然就变成了狼，两只爪子按在他身上，舔了他一脸腥臭的唾沫。他愣了两三秒，不可置信道：“你不是，你打算……？”  
　　大狼半个身子浸在水里，此时埋下了狼脑袋，去舔唐乏初半硬的阴茎，唐乏初狼狈地叫出声来：“啊……不，不是，这样太奇怪了……”  
　　狼的舌头太过柔软，并且显然比人的更灵活，唐乏初全身的快感都凝结在下身，这让他有种要排泄的羞耻感，他下意识要夹紧双腿，却又被莫咽的两只爪子按住了大腿，他只得无力地向后瘫去，倒在冰凉的岩石上艰难喘息着。他眼前的蓝天白云渐渐模糊了，阴茎肿胀到近乎疼痛，偶尔莫咽尖锐的牙齿碰到顶端，激起唐乏初一阵战栗，他哆嗦着叫出声来：“不行……不要了……小咽！”  
　　太羞耻了！  
　　唐乏初怎么也没想过，自己有一天会被一条狼给舔射，他的小腹又酸又涨，阴茎一跳一跳地喷出大量白浆，在短暂的大脑空白里，他有种身处梦境的不真实感，莫咽继续舔舐着他软下来的性器，然后用凉凉的鼻子拱了拱他的屁股。  
　　唐乏初下意识把酸软的腿抬起来些，他喘着说道：“你真想这么做？”  
　　莫咽以实际行动回答了他——他摸索着去舔唐乏初闭合的臀缝，又软又烫的舌头探进紧闭的臀眼，唐乏初咬住自己的手，被莫咽这样的举动弄得浑身发抖，他把腿抬得更高些，湿重的裤子跟着晃了晃，晃得他眼睛都红了。  
　　“操……”他狼狈地骂了句，水是凉的，莫咽的舌头是热的，这种温差太刺激了，他的大腿根部都在颤抖。  
　　他听见莫咽说道：“自己把屁股扒开。”  
　　唐乏初抹了把脸，又骂了句：“操。”  
　　他自暴自弃地伸出手把屁股扒开了，甚至腿也朝两边大开，对着莫咽粗暴地吼道：“快点进来，别他妈墨迹！”  
　　狼眼幽幽的，看的唐乏初心里又开始发毛。  
　　狼形的莫咽并不太想正面来，它说道：“你趴着，屁股撅起来。”  
　　唐乏初喘了两口气：“事儿妈。”  
　　莫咽在他屁股上咬了口，不重不轻的，唐乏初叫了一声，拖着身体转了过去，他趴到岩石上，把自己的屁股扒开，胡乱喘着气说道：“行了，你……”  
　　莫咽跳上了他的背，唐乏初感觉到狼的阴茎抵上了他的后穴，带着些毛，一点点进入了他的体内。  
　　这感觉太奇异了，又带给他莫名的兴奋。他深呼吸，莫咽就着冰凉的水将阴茎完完全全插入了唐乏初湿热的臀眼里。  
这形状和人体是有差别的，伴随着背脊上狼爪子的重量，和周围完全野兽的腥味，让唐乏初羞耻感倍增，他紧紧闭上眼睛，困难地喘息着。  
　　莫咽两只爪子抱住他的腰，开始抽插。  
　　唐乏初能感觉到莫咽和他一样兴奋，甚至比他更兴奋——他显然更喜欢狼形状态下的交配，事实上，莫咽现在的确满足极了，唐乏初体内又紧致又温暖地包裹着它，每一次挺入都让它快感倍增。唐乏初被它不断的顶弄搞得屁股越撅越高，到了后面，脑袋几乎都要泡在水里了，他高高抬着手扒着岩石，费劲地喘着气：“你……你稍微……克制一点……”  
　　莫咽并没有回应他，唐乏初感觉到莫咽毛茸茸的，一整只大狼贴在他背上不停干着他，他被这种人兽交配的方式搞得要崩溃了，断断续续求饶着：“行了……你、你别弄了……差不多可以了！”  
　　他的小腹再度又酸又麻，前端被莫咽顶弄得又渐渐抬起头来，他羞耻地一边掉眼泪，一边含糊不清地叫：“又是这样……你……不要了……！”  
　　莫咽就着他屁股里的突起疯狂顶弄，这让唐乏初的叫声越来越高：“不！不要——不行了——小咽——”  
　　唐乏初这次和莫咽一起射了，他的肠道激烈抽搐着，莫咽射出的东西烫得他想要干呕，在剧烈的咳嗽里，他发出抽泣般的呜咽声，前端断断续续射了些精液。  
　　莫咽趴到了他的背上，舔着他哆嗦的背脊，唐乏初抽噎着说道：“我再也不做了。”  
　　莫咽的阴茎又变成了锁结的状态，唐乏初难受地动了动身体：“你就知道欺负我，我说什么你也不听，我再也不做了……”  
　　莫咽舔着他，忽然开口说道：“是我不好。”  
　　“太喜欢你了，所以总是控制不住自己。”莫咽温柔地舔着唐乏初红红的耳垂，在他耳边哄道，“你夹着我，我就什么都想不起来了，满脑子都是想干你。”  
　　“你一哭我就更受不了了，你自己都不知道你哭的样子有多性感。”  
　　“我喜欢听你叫，”莫咽毛茸茸的狼脑袋蹭着唐乏初，“你叫的也好听，你怎么都好。”  
　　“初儿，不生气。”  
　　莫咽去舔唐乏初的嘴唇，唐乏初耐不过他，闭着眼睛张开了嘴。  
　　莫咽的舌头伸了进来。  
　　和狼接吻原来是这种感觉，唐乏初浑浑噩噩地想。  
　　


	8. 狼林强者

　　唐乏初被他按着压在草丛里，觉得地上是又凉又硬：“你不早说，早说我拿上我那个垫子了！”  
　　莫咽无所谓道：“没事，都一样……”  
　　“一样你妈！”唐乏初怒道，衣服脱到臂弯了，露着大膀子对他吼，“每次都是我在下面，你他妈当然没事儿！”  
　　凉凉的风扫过来，他浑身就哆嗦：“你有毛我没毛，我冷死了！”  
　　说完他就把衣服重新穿好了，还把裤子提起来了一些：“就这样，就脱这么多，我要被冻死了！”  
　　莫咽：“……”  
　　莫咽十分不满，孩子一般吼道：“可我要摸你胸！我要摸……”  
　　“摸你蛋蛋！”唐乏初笃定地拒绝了，他把莫咽按地上，自己岔开腿坐上去，“你在下面，这地硬死了！”  
　　莫名可以解锁骑乘式的莫咽再度激动起来，他的狼耳朵颤颤悠悠，不知想到什么，他舔了下唇：“好，你来。”  
　　唐乏初摸了他一把，面红耳赤道：“你，你怎么回事？”  
　　莫咽扯着他的手再度覆上去，他缠过来，呼吸炙热：“我想要你嘛。”  
　　唐乏初觉得自己要了老命了：“不行，太大了，我吃不下去。”  
　　他为难道：“我没带润滑……”  
　　莫咽在他耳边喘着粗气，他居然说：“我给你舔。”  
　　唐乏初脑袋炸了：“不行！”  
　　莫咽就低低地笑：“你要是害羞，我就变成狼给你舔。”  
　　唐乏初屏着呼吸，拉着莫咽撸了两下：“要不，你先出来一次……”  
　　然而莫咽就喜欢挑他不乐意的事情做，二话没说就变成了大狼，一只爪子按着他，摇头摆尾地就扑上来，唐乏初受到了惊吓，愣着没动作，莫咽已经把头凑到了他的股间——  
　　“等等——”唐乏初慌里慌张地抓着它的狼脑袋，红着脸狼狈地骂，“不是、不行，你先等等，这样太诡异了，我不想这样……”  
　　莫咽在他大腿根那儿舔了两口，兴致勃勃道：“没什么。”  
　　“狼是食肉动物，最喜欢腥的东西。”  
　　说罢，它在唐乏初愣神的当儿，把脑袋埋了下去。  
　　“唔……”  
　　太羞耻了，太奇怪了。唐乏初要命地咬住自己的手背，后仰着脖子不去看眼前的画面，他的双腿紧绷着岔开，另只手臂向后攀着大地。他颤抖地喘着气：“不是，这样太难为情了，我……”  
　　狼舌头柔软而灵活，把他私密的地方弄得水光琳琳，即使和莫咽做了这么多次，在野外打炮还是让他羞耻难忍，在光天化日之下被一个男人进进出出，光是想一想他就受不了了。这边，莫咽突然在他屁股上咬了一口，恶狠狠道：“想什么呢？”  
　　唐乏初捂着脸难为情地说：“小咽，你什么时候能顺着我一次……”  
　　与其说是害羞，倒不如说他觉得这样有些痛苦，他现在确实很少看见莫咽化作人形了，这让他心里时常空落落的，像是失去了什么。  
　　莫咽舔上了他逐渐昂头的性器，含糊道：“你想怎么做？”  
　　唐乏初“啊”了声，胡乱抓着身下的草，抽着气说：“你……你变成人，我不要这么做……”  
　　莫咽不说话了，专心致志伺候着他，唐乏初揉着它头上的狼毛，胡乱发出意味不明的叫声，莫咽用狼爪子把他的手拍掉了：“叫啊，别挡着。”  
　　唐乏初的意识都混沌了，每次莫咽化作狼与他欢爱都让他有种奇幻的感觉：“唔……不行，我好像……啊！啊……”  
　　莫咽最终是化作人进入他的身体的，他还记得约定，让唐乏初一点点坐着吞掉他的东西，唐乏初的后穴被他自己射出的液体润滑过，即使如此，他们从来没有用这个姿势做过，唐乏初疼得满头都是汗。他面朝着莫咽，仰着通红的脸，搭着莫咽的肩屏着气往下坐：“嗯……呼……”  
　　莫咽忍得很辛苦，他不断抚摸着唐乏初颤抖的背，另只手揉着唐乏初逐渐萎掉的前端，哑声问：“很疼？”  
　　“不……”唐乏初又开始抽气了，他用虚弱的鼻音艰难地吐息着，“嗯……还差一点……”  
　　他往下看了眼，伸出艳红的舌头舔了舔自己干涩的唇。  
　　这个动作让莫咽几乎把他的屁股掐出血来，莫咽突然往上顶了一下，唐乏初腰一软，惊呼着跌到地上，一坐到底：“啊——”  
　　他软在莫咽怀里，攀着他小声啜泣着：“呜……”  
　　莫咽上下揉搓着他，声音在发狠：“我想动，你让我动，初儿——”  
　　唐乏初虚喘一声，突然紧紧夹了莫咽一下，死要面子活受罪地哼笑了声：“出息。”  
　　他感觉到莫咽身子僵了一秒，那一瞬间，他觉得自己要完了。  
　　“不是，小咽……诶——”  
　　莫咽已经是个成年男人了，他比自己还要健壮。当大腿被莫咽轻松抬起，唐乏初抵着莫咽硬硬的肌肉，出神地想着。  
　　他很快就被贯穿了，还没有完全容纳好对方的部位酸胀无比，伴随着疼痛的快感让他浑身战栗：“唔！嗯！啊……”  
　　每次做爱，他都会骂骂咧咧，这次他连骂都没力气骂了，全程都在随着莫咽的节奏走，莫咽就像一万年都没发过情的狼一样，逮住他就是一顿猛操。刚开始他们还是骑乘式，后来莫咽操狠了什么都忘了，把他按在地上磨，唐乏初一开始说不脱衣服，后面也被莫咽连啃带咬的把衣服弄坏了，他的皮肤被石头磨红了，身上挂着破碎的衣服，两条腿大开着，屁股都被莫咽撞得发粉，后穴快要合不上了，每次都被莫咽挤出白沫来。  
　　“啊……不……嗯！……”  
　　唐乏初叫出破碎的、颤抖的声音，他觉得自己的声音有些媚，过去他不是这样的，即使被干到昏迷，他的叫床声都是男人的味道，而现在，他不敢相信自己可以发出这种诡异的声音。  
　　但莫咽还蛮喜欢的，他虽然化成了人，但做爱过程中更像一条大狗，把唐乏初亲的黏黏稠稠、乱七八糟的，一边亲一边咬，他还一边说各种荤话，简直不堪入耳，唐乏初想抬腿踹他，下半身却酸的毫无力气。  
　　莫咽叼着他的耳朵，声音震得他耳膜轰轰作响：  
　　“阿初哥，爽不爽？”  
　　“唔……爽……”唐乏初哆嗦着承认，说完他自己就要射了，莫咽却掐住了宣泄的地方，继续羞他，“骚货，为什么夹这么紧？”  
　　“因为……喜欢你……”  
　　性爱真是毒药。唐乏初痴迷地想，他如醉如痴地发着浪叫，莫咽说什么他都一概承认，甚至还去讨好他：“最喜欢你，小咽，你给我……”  
　　莫咽喘得越来越重，他上前咬住了唐乏初的喉结，重重顶了他数百次，最终把滚烫的精液尽数灌到他的肚子里。


End file.
